Hogwarts: Silverstone House
by karone-sakura
Summary: This is the alternate story to The Chronicles of My Life. It will be very different but there will be some similarities. Also many OOC's.
1. My New Life Begins

_**Hogwarts: Silverstone House**_

* * *

_Summary: This is the alternate story to The Chronicles of My Life. It will be very different but there will be some similarities.

* * *

_

_A/N:_ This is an alternate story to a story I have "finished". It had gotten off the plot I had originally thought of but I still liked it. So even though this is what it was supposed to be. This will be similar in many ways... Like similar situations. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did though..._

* * *

Prologue: Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

I am very tired of all the beatings... I won't be able to take much more of it. In fact I plan on running away tonight. May God have mercy on me as I go through with it. If they get a hold of me again... I will surely die.

Sincerely,

Myeisha Snow

* * *

Chapter One: My New Life Begins

I jump out the window with a quiet thump as I land hard. I jump up and run for all I'm worth. I look back only to see empty streets. I slow down as I huff and puff in the chilled evening air. I almost collapse as I feel my lungs about to burst.

I finally fall to the ground after a hour of wandering around the outside world. I cry as I look down at the open wounds covering my body. I look up for some place to escape. Willing to even bend time and space in order to leave this world behind.

The world began to blur and my breath got caught in my throat. With a bright flash of light I land hard on the ground. I open my eyes to stare up at a beautiful starry sky. I sit up carefully to look at my new surroundings. My backpack, duffel bag, and jacket lay next to me. I look around fearfully as I try to figure out what happened.

No more dark scary clouds in the sky. Peace reigns the heavens as I look for the cause of the bright flash. All I see are rows of houses and a young man coming my way. I did a double take as I look at the houses and the young man again. I jump up but almost immediately I fall back down. The young man is at my side in a second. Just before I black out I hear him ask what my name is.

"My name is Myeisha Snow." And then all I knew was darkness.

* * *

_A/N:_ Short I know... I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoy this story! Oh and if you don't like this story don't tell me because I could care less. No flames only constructive criticism. Also I do NOT care if you think this is a Mary Sue or not. Some people like to read that kind of story so buzz off!

_Karone-sakura_


	2. And so IT Begins

_**Hogwarts: Silverstone House**_

* * *

_Summary: This is the alternate story to The Chronicles of My Life. It will be very different but there will be some similarities._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did though..._

* * *

_What Happened Before:_

_"My name is Myeisha Snow." And then all I knew was darkness._

* * *

Chapter Two: And so IT Begins... 

-_Two Months Later_-

A black haired silvery blue eyed girl walks into a train station with her head held high. On a trolley cart in front of her is a beautiful cage which contains an unknown bird that sings a beautiful song. Also on the trolley is a large trunk and a one shoulder backpack.

Walking calmly behind her is a young man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. They continue to walk until they come across a lonely boy. The girl looks up at the man and he nods. She then leaves her trolley and comes to stand next to the boy.

"A lovely day wouldn't you say?" She opens the conversation.

"Quite." The boy says quietly.

"You seem a bit lost. Can I help?" She kindly responds.

The boy looked at her with wide eyes. An unknown girl coming up to HIM and willing to help him. He looked down at his ticket once more before handing it to the girl. On the ticket read Platform 9 3/4. She looks up and smiles at him which comforts him greatly.

"My godfather and I are heading that way sir. If you would like to accompany us it would be our honor." She gently takes the boy's hand and gently pulls him over to her godfather.

If anyone had seen that display they would have thought it was real... But the fact of the matter is that it was rehearsed and planned out. It was to be made to look like it was their first meeting. They have met before and are closer then any brother or sister could ever be.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter." The boy sticks his hand out shyly to the man in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I am Gabriel Vincent Shepherd and this is my godchild Myeisha Snow. Shall we be on our way then?" The man asked quietly.

Harry, Myeisha and Gabriel made their way through the crowd until they finally made it to the barrier between Platform 9 3/4 and the muggle one. They cross the barrier without any trouble and soon they are putting there belongings into the racks in the compartment at the end of the train. Gabriel is with them as well with his own stuff. When questioned by Harry his only answer was that he would have to wait and see.

"Gabe I think its about time you get to your destination. I'm sure I'm safe with Harry." Myeisha said as it grew quiet in the compartment.

"Okay. I guess I'll be seeing you later then." With that said Gabriel got up hugged Myeisha and the left the train just as it was pulling away from the station.

After Gabriel left several wards were set up around Harry's and Myeisha's compartment to insure that no one would be listening. The two look at each other for a long time before they let out a loud sigh of relief.

Myeisha's POV

"I can't believe it worked." Harry whispered.

"I was worried that something would go wrong... How are you doing Harry? The last I saw of you was when we weren't speaking to each other because they almost beaten us to death." I sadly asked.

"I'm doing better now that I'm away from them. How are you though? You don't seem like the same person I knew from over the summer." Harry sweetly asked.

"Well after you were thrown in the cupboard Vernon grabbed me by my hair and hauled me up the stairs where he threw me into our old room. Then he preceded to beat me with his belt until I couldn't stand. He then locked the door and let me starve for three days. After that Gabe came and got us." I explain to him with pain written in my features.

I then show him the scars I had gotten from that one beating alone. It was the first time that Vernon had openly hated me ever since I had arrived at their house. You see after I was found by my godfather, Gabe, I was then brought to Harry's house as a feign exchange student. Gabriel had been suspecting foul play and he wanted to get Harry out of there and into his custody. The only thing stopping him was proof... because the Dursley's are muggles Gabe had to go by muggle rules when it comes to this.

So there I was... an eleven year old girl, who came from another realm, came to save the famous Harry Potter. What no one knew (not even Gabe) was that in the realm I escaped from had a book series of Harry Potter. Meaning I have an idea about what's going to happen.

Upon entering the home I felt a severe chill go down my spine. I look at the normal things that you would find in a normal house but what I found that was not ordinary lay unconscious in the middle of the livingroom. Without thinking I had rushed to the boy's side. After checking his vitals I look up at the Dursley's who gave me a weird look. I look down at the boy again before I stand up.

"What did you do to him?" I exclaim angrily.

"A child like you would never understand." Vernon Dursley spat.

"Hurting a child is against the law!" I cry out.

"He deserved everything..." He started to say but I interrupted him.

"If I ever see you lay a hand on him again then so help me God you will be in jail faster then Dudley can eat all his food." I angrily spat back.

"Why you ungrateful..." Vernon started to say.

"Vernon... We can't harm her. If they find bruises and such when she goes to school then we will go to jail." Whispered a frightened Petunia.

So after that the first few weeks were fine. I helped Harry with his chores and taught him about the wizarding world. The Dursley's unwillingly gave me Dudley's second bedroom where I asked Harry to join me. With a bedroom full of new furniture (they had gotten some money from my "parents" so that I can have new furniture and clothes) and a closet full of new clothes for Harry and I. Harry and I grew real close during this time but after awhile... The Dursley's became suspicious of us and had us apart for one week but after that one week... Thing's got heated up.

I had found Harry lying in the middle of the livingroom bleeding and such. For the last week he had been in his old room... the cupboard. I had rushed to him to make sure he was okay when Vernon stepped out from behind the door and grabbed me. He threw me against the wall where I landed painfully next to Harry. My weakened form just lying there. I couldn't move anything expect my right arm.

Vernon stepped on my arm breaking it like it was a twig. I remember the pain... oh so much pain. I looked at Harry as he regained consciousness. His eyes opened wide as he saw what used to be my arm. Then suddenly Harry was no longer in my sight. I carefully move my head to look at where Vernon was taking Harry.

Vernon threw Harry into the cupboard then locked the door. Harry pounded on the door while screaming for Vernon not to hurt me. I had felt special that he had cared so much about me. Vernon then grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up the stairs causing me to bump my head many times. By the time we reached the top I was barely conscious.

Vernon then preceded to throw me into Harry's and my room. My whole right side had gone numb at this time. Vernon then took off his belt and started beating me. After ten minutes of him hitting me over and over again I had finally stopped screaming. He then locked the door and starved me for three more days. When Gabe hadn't heard from me he came to the house to check up on me.

When Vernon had answered the door and Gabe asked to see me Vernon got all mad. Gabe forced his way into the house and heard whimpering coming from beneath the stairs. Or at least that's what I'm told. When Harry was found, Gabe almost turned around and cursed the Dursley's into oblivion. Instead he impatiently asked where I was.

When he came into our blood stained room he puked because of the smell. He found me in a ball in a corner shaking violently. After that he called the Ministry and took Harry and I into his custody. He brought us to his home and nursed us back to health. Both of us being very skinny for our age. Harry and I avoided each other the first week. Then when Gabe told us his plan we went with it. We never talked about what happened until just now.

Harry pulled me from my thoughts as he waved over to the door. I smile smugly as I take down the wards. I stand up and bow to the person on the other side of the sliding door.

Draco Malfoy. Abandoned by his muggle hating father came into Gabe's house right after Harry and I had arrived. The three of us became inseparable but there was one unspoken rule... Never speak of the past.

Draco's father Mr. Malfoy always hated his son because of one fact... He couldn't beat the kindness from his son. So with a heavy heart Mrs. Malfoy disowned her only son so she could protect him from his father. She then brought him to her childhood best friend, Gabriel Vincent Shepherd.

Draco, Harry and I are the best of friends. Its sort of weird being friends with people you used to read about in books. (The Harry Potter books from her realm) And yet it feels so right. Any ways Draco stepped into the room and we all exchanged hugs.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the reject, the baby, and the girly girl." A disgusting voice called out from the doorway.

I turned to the door with blazing eyes. The boy took a step back in fear of what I might do. I shake my fist at him in an angry way as Harry and Draco hold me back.

"Who are you calling a girly girl?" I growled at him.

"Umm me?" The boy now timid says.

"And who pray tell are you?" I icily say.

"I'm Ronald Weasley." He proudly holds his head up.

"And your calling us names? You don't even know us." I growl again.

"I know the reject over there. He's Draco Malfoy." Ronald sneers.

"I'm no Malfoy. The name is Draco Shepherd." Draco spat.

"Like I said... Reject." Before the boys could stop me I punched Weasley in the stomach.

He fell like a sack of potatoes. I step back with a satisfied smirk on my face. Harry and Draco looked at each other and then back at me with surprised yet happy looks on there faces.

"My name is Myeisha Snow and let me just tell you now Weasley... Don't mess with me otherwise you wont last the year." I spat before I picked him up and threw him out into the hall.

"Oh and by the way the one you were calling a baby is Harry Potter. I would be careful what I say around him. He is very protective of his friends." I then slammed the door.

The others looked at me in surprise. They had never seen me so angry before. Sure they saw something after the Dursley incident but that was nothing compared to the fire I still held in my eyes. I take a deep breath before siting down with the others following suit a moment later. After about a minute of silence the door opens again.

"Excuse me have you seen a toad named Trevor?" A timid voice called from the door.

I thought about it for a second before I hear a faint croak coming from under my bench. I reach down to find a toad looking up at me. I smile slightly as I hand the toad over to the boy.

"Is this him?" I ask gently all anger gone from my voice.

"Yes. Thank you." He turned to go but I stopped him.

"What's your name kid?" I ask.

The boys exchange glances. I'm always picking up stray friends. Meaning I pick the most unlikely people to be my friends. A former son to one of the most high ranking death eaters now supposedly turned good guy... A famous kid who only got famous because he survived a killing curse because his mother had died protecting him... And now a timid boy who was only looking for his toad. Yes they thought me to be highly amusing at times.

"Neville Longbottom. What's you name?" He asked as he stepped back in.

"I'm Myeisha Snow. These two are my best friends Harry Potter and Draco Shepherd." I answer as I hold out my hand.

Neville shakes my hand and then turns to go. I grab his arm gently and lead him over to the window to have a seat. The other boys exchanged another look. They knew what I was doing. I had wormed my way into there hearts. Now I'm doing the same to this boy who I barely know.

"Is there somewhere you need to be Mr. Longbottom?" I ask gently.

"Well I was siting in a compartment with some older students..." Neville stuttered.

"How would you like to stay with us? I'm sure we will make way better company." I smile.

"Eh sure. I just need to tell that girl that I found my toad." Neville began to relax.

"I'll go tell her. What does she look like and what's her name?" I stand up and move towards the door.

"You don't have to! I can do it." Neville protested.

"I'm sure you will have more fun with Draco and Harry. Plus I like making new friends. Now what does she look like?" I ask again.

"She um has brown hair and her name is Hermione Granger." Neville finally answered.

"Oh I'm sure there are plenty of girls with brown hair. I shall go try and find her for you then." With that I left before Neville could say another word.

"Well that went well." I muttered to myself as I leaned against the wall beside the compartment.

I then started my search for Hermione Granger. I walked around the train for ten minutes before I found her talking to some Prefects. I approach and tap her shoulder.

"Um excuse me but are you Hermione Granger?" I ask.

"Yes. Who are you?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm Myeisha Snow. I told Mr. Longbottom I would find you and tell you we found his toad." I smile graciously.

"Thank goodness... I thought I would spend the whole trip trying to find a toad... See I just got a new book..." She looks at me happily.

"Would like to sit with us? I'm sure you can read there. It just feels weird to be surrounded by boys." I grin.

"Sure." She smiles back as she grabs her book from one of the compartments.

We walk back in silence before the train gives a jolt and we land on the floor painfully. When I look up I see bright red hair. I knew who it was instantly. I jump up as Hermione scrambles to follow me.

"What do you want Weasley?" I spat.

"I want you little miss girly girl." He mutters as he grabs me and pushes me against the wall.

I kick him hard in a place no man likes to be kicked. I then brought my knee up and hit his face hard. Hermione choked out a sob as someone else grabbed her. Though by now we have attracted unwanted attention. I grab the person holding Hermione and flip him over my head and into Weasley.

Two more red heads pop up and glare at the other red head. I realize they must be siblings and then remember Fred and George Weasley. I smile as they threaten there brother as I shakily turn to Hermione who is on the floor crying on her knees. All the commotion brought my friends from there compartment to where we are.

"I told you it had something to do with Myeisha." Harry said.

"Alright so you were right. You've known her longer." Came Draco's voice.

"Is she and Hermione alright? Looks like they got in a fight." Neville said from behind them.

"Looks like Weasley got stupider and tried to challenge her again." Draco observed.

"Will you shut it already." I call to them.

"Sorry." The three boys muttered as they helped Hermione up and helped her into there compartment.

"Thank Mr. Weasley's." I said with a smile.

"My name is Fred." Said one of the twins.

"And my name is George." Said the other.

"My name is Myeisha Snow. The ones who took Hermione Granger into our compartment are my friends Harry Potter, Draco Shepherd, and Neville Longbottom." I reply to there unspoken question.

"A pleasure it is..."

"To meet you..."

"One who..."

"Loves to thrash..."

"Our idiot little brother."

They talked back and forth as we walked toward my compartment. I smile at them as they follow like obedient dogs. I seem to be making many friends already. Then again... I've heard of them before because of those books...

"You don't like your brother I take it?" I ask politely.

"He is a..."

"Real big git."

"No one..."

"Likes him in..."

"Our family..."

"Except. Perhaps..."

"Mum." They said in unison.

"I can see why. Would you care to join us for a moment?" I ask as we stand outside my compartment.

"Sure." They said in unison.

I open the door to find everyone talking loudly. I blink in confusion as they all looked angry at something. When the door opened all there eyes turned on us and I felt like running for it because they all have anger in there eyes. Which... reminds me of Mr. Dursley. The twins look at each other and then at my friends who lose there anger in seconds after seeing the scared look on my face. I turned and walked away from them.

How many times have I seen that look? How many more times will I have to endure it before I will be set free from it? Why must hate follow me around?

I walked up and down the train deep in thought. Many of the students thought me odd. A lone girl walking up and down a train. I finally return to the compartment after all my fear had gone from my body. Those eyes... I've seen that kind of hatred one to many times in life. It's the one thing I cant stand... Hatred. I can't stand it. It scares me so much. Maybe because I had felt it before? Maybe because of what happened to me as a baby? I don't know the answers. So I guess I will have to endure it until I find those answers.

I opened the door to see everyone looking at me in relief. I felt guilty at making them worry but I had to clear my mind before I could return to them. I sit down in the only empty seat. I rest my head against the wall where I fall asleep for a long time. I woke when there was a loud thump. I had been having a nightmare so I am happy to have awakened. I look around at everyone who in turn were looking at each other and then out the window.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No we have three hours left before we reach the school." Said Hermione.

I nod my head as I make my way out of the compartment. Standing there is a tall man with black hair that's greasy. I look around to find other students out in the hall way.

"Back to you compartments. You girl... Your to come with me." The man shouted.

Feeling confused I followed him to the front of the train. Standing on the railroad tracks stood a man. I recognize him as my godfather. Confused I walk outside to where he is standing pointing his wand at the train.

"Gabe what's wrong?" I ask fearfully.

"A terrible evil has entered Hogwarts. I sensed it and immediately came to the train. It's a good thing I came because Snape was about to do something to the train." Gabe muttered.

"Do something to the train? Snape?" I ask worriedly as I look back at the train.

"Yeah. He was just about to mess with the brakes." Gabe said.

"Come on Gabe. Something's wrong with you." I say in a scared voice.

"You'll be sorry if you don't heed my word." And then he vanished and I opened my eyes.

A nightmare within a nightmare. I shiver in fear as I look around at my friends. All talking casually about this and that. I get up and head towards the head of the train. Just before I had gone to sleep the food trolley had come and I had gotten some food. Then I changed into my Hogwarts robes and then I fell asleep. That walk never happened it was a dream. Me falling asleep was part of my dream...

Suddenly the train jerks and we are trying to slow down. I hurry to the head of the train just as the train left the tracks causing it to start to fall on its side. I scream as it hits the ground and then continues to turn over and over again before it rests a good deal away from the tracks. I close my eyes as I hear students screaming from all parts of the train. I think of my friends in the rear compartment. Hoping that there okay before I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go! Another chapter. See how different they are? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and R&R please! 

Just a reminder... No flames only constructive criticism. Also I do NOT care if you think this is a Mary Sue or not. Some people like to read that kind of story so buzz off!

Next chapter... Hogwarts! What will happen? Why did the train tip over? Why did she have that dream? Who knows? I have no idea! lol. Again please R&R!

_Karone-sakura_


	3. More Dreams

_**Hogwarts: Silverstone House**_

* * *

_Summary: This is the alternate story to The Chronicles of My Life. It will be very different but there will be some similarities._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did though..._

* * *

_What Happened Before:_

_Suddenly the train jerks and we are trying to slow down. I hurry to the head of the train just as the train left the tracks causing it to start to fall on its side. I scream as it hits the ground and then continues to turn over and over again before it rests a good deal away from the tracks. I close my eyes as I hear students screaming from all parts of the train. I think of my friends in the rear compartment. Hoping that there okay before I let the darkness consume me._

* * *

Chapter Three: More Dreams.

I woke up with a start. My eyes snapped open as pain shoots up my arm. I look around bleary turning to figure out what happened. I look at my left arm seeing it twisted slightly but otherwise alright. I pull myself up from the position I had been in which was half on my the left side and half on my stomach. My right arm above my head... My left arm under my body my palm touching my stomach. My right leg bent while my left leg is straight. I sit back and survey my surroundings.

Its rather dark in the hall. As I look about I notice that the train is on its side the hall being on the ground. Glass lay everywhere... Some on me, some in me. Its quiet... too quiet for my liking. I look up at the compartment above my head seeing it empty. I begin to crawl toward the back of the train. Each piece of glass cutting into my tender skin. My left ankle swollen from something landing on it.

I check each compartment as I crawl along trying to avoid the debris. Sometimes I find blood seeping through the cracks in the window. Sometimes the compartment door is open and personal stuff like books and what not block my way.

Wondering how long I had been out I continue to make my way down the train. For what seemed like hours and quite a few rests I finally make it to the last compartment. I peer up into the compartment. My knees raw and my hands bloody. I reach up and pull myself into the compartment. Nothing but blood is in the compartment.

I look up at the window above me. Open I can feel a slight breeze coming through. I pull myself up and out of the train at last. Why had no one found me? What was with all the blood? I stand shakily up on my feet and look around. Horror filled me as I looked around. Bodies everywhere. Healers running around and parents pulling there children into hugs.

My knees buckled at that point which sent me falling to my already bad knees. I cry out in pain as I catch myself with my bloody hands. No one has seemed to have noticed me yet. I look around to try and find my friends. I find Harry and Draco talking in hushed voices with Gabe. Hermione is sitting on the ground stunned. Neville is talking to his grandmother just behind Harry, Draco and Gabe. Molly Weasley is hugging her sons except for Ron who is sitting to the side smirking slightly.

All the students I can see are fine. In fact most only have a few scrapes and that's it. A few unlucky students have a broken limb or two but nothing serious. That is I thought so until I saw a body covered with a sheet over to the side. Only one... I thought to myself. I jump down from the train with a painful thump. My knees almost buckle but I manage to keep myself standing.

Using some of my magic I begin to heal my more serious wounds. Like my wrist and ankle. I look at my left wrist as it glows faintly before I walk over to the body under the sheet. I walk over to a healer and get his attention.

"Excuse me. When did that student die?" I ask quietly.

"About a minute ago." He answered before turning away.

"How long ago was the accident?" I ask before turning away.

"Three hours ago." And then he was gone.

I walk over to the body and lift the sheet. A first year girl's face peered up at me. Her eyes closed but she seemed fine. I pull the sheet back more to find she had internal bleeding. I place my hand over her stomach and realized that the healers had managed to stop the bleeding. I then place my hand over her heart which is when I find that her heart is still beating.. faintly...

So she is alive and her injures seemed to have been healed. I thought as I felt her pulse in her neck. I then listen for her breath but didn't find any. Remembering CPR from the other world I begin to breathe into her. After I had done so for a minute I listen for her breath while checking her pulse. I feel tears start to stream down my face as I feel her slipping away. Her pulse is gone...

I begin compressions with breathing into her every few compressions. After another minute of that I check her vital signs again. I sigh with relief as her heartbeat strengthens and she starts to breathe on her own again. I perform a few spells on her before she wakes up and looks at me.

"What's you name?" I whisper.

"Natalie Chang." She whispered back.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better thank you." She stutters.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. A guy stood behind him me with a wand pointed at my face. I stand up slowly and back away from Natalie. The guy continues to point his wand at my face. I begin to sweat because of the nervous tension.

"Who are you and what did you do to this girl?" He asked menacingly.

"My name is Myeisha Snow and I just saved her life using a muggle way of saving lives." I said with my hands up defensively.

He then cast a spell and I fell...

I woke with a start. I look around in fear only to find that I'm back in the train. I curse silently under my breath as I notice the condition I'm in. That's right... It had been a terrible dream... And this may be reality. I can't even tell the difference anymore. Between reality and my dreams. My arm is in pain as is my ankle. I look up at the same broken window that was in my dream.

Part of my dreams are from real events. I think as I get up from my position on broken glass. I heal my more serious wounds before starting my long crawl. This time I don't look up as I make my way to the last compartment. After I long time I finally made it. I pulled myself up and out of the train. Same as my dream I conclude as I stand up. Everything is as it was in my dream. Only difference... No guy in the black robes getting ready at attack me from behind. Another difference is that Natalie isn't hurt. I can see her standing next to her older sister Cho Chang.

I jump down and carefully make my way toward Harry, Draco and Gabe. Hermione is sitting down on the ground and Neville is talking to her grandmother. Just like the dream. I stumble over to them while taking in there appearances. The boys look like they had gotten into a fight while Hermione looked untouched.

I grab Harry from behind and begin to cry into his back. Once he got over the shock he turned around and returned the hug. I grab Draco and make it a group hug. I then grab Neville and Hermione and Gabe. I just stood there crying my eyes out as the others did the same.

"How long has it been?" I finally ask as we pull apart.

"About a half hour." Draco supplied.

"Which is different then my dream... Which means that Natalie could have been attacked." I mutter to myself as I sit down.

The others form a circle with me. Including Gabe who is giving me an odd look. I look over at Natalie when I notice that man in the black robes again. I stare at him as he makes his way over to Natalie.

"Gabe who is that man?" I ask quietly while never taking my eyes off the man.

"His name is Snape. He is a teacher at Hogwarts. Why?" He asks as he follows my gaze.

"I think he's up to something." I finally say after a minute.

I then remember her injures from my dream. Someone could make it look like she was hurt in the train accident. The tricky thing about internal bleeding is that you can't always notice to right away so it is possible that she got them from this man.

I stand up and make my way towards them. Forgetting my friends and godfather in the process. Snape talks to her for a moment before leading her away from her sister and prying eyes. I follow them at a distance as they circle around the train. I stand around the corner and listen to what's going on.

"Miss Chang I noticed that you were bleeding heavily. I have a potion that will restore the blood you lost." He says silkily.

The fact is she had been bleeding but had been healed. They didn't have enough blood restorative to give everyone some. She does look slightly pale.

"Thank you sir." She whispered shyly.

When she had finished the potion she collapsed. He then took a steel beam from the train and was going to hit her in the stomach when I jumped out from my spot.

"Leave her alone." I angrily say.

"Your going to stop me?" He asks skeptically.

"Yes." I answer before jumping at him.

I knock his wand from his right hand and the beam from his other hand. I then smash his face with a round house kick. Before I know it he's unconscious. I accidently step on his wand before I run over to Natalie. I check her breathing and her heartbeat only to find she doesn't have any. I begin mouth to mouth and compressions. I manage to save her but she is still unconscious. I then run for help once I know her life is no longer in danger but before I'm able to take two steps I'm knocked down and crushed...

I wake up once again in the train. This time right after we had crashed. I can hear students screaming... calling for help. I pinch my arm to see if I'm really awake this time. I then conclude that what had happened in my dreams... Was real. They had really happened. In other reality's but every time I was killed I moved onto another reality. I guess my soul is trying to find the one I belong to but it doesn't make sense. Why would my soul travel through different reality's to find my own? Had something happened in my time line? Or am I losing it.

Whatever it is I once again get up and heal the serious injures. Yet instead of making my way to my friends I help the other first years. I open one of the empty compartments and manage to get on top of the train. I then help pull students from the wreckage. Some kids are bleeding some have broken bones. I help treat as many as I can as I pull them to safety. Those who aren't hurt badly help me with those who are.

In a matter of fifteen minutes we have most of the kids out of the train. At this time is when the adults show up only to find that everyone is calmly tending each other. Gryffindors helping Slytherins... Slytherins helping Gryffindors. Rivals helping each other in true harmony. I smile tightly as I tend to another first year. I finally reach the last compartment.

My friends are trapped inside trying to pound the window. I cast the cutting spell which shatters the window but before the glass touches my friends I cast another spell to keep it from falling. I then reach down and start pulling them up and out. Noting that they weren't hurt at all except that Harry and Draco still look like they were in a fight.

"Are you alright Myeisha? We were worried about you." Harry said as we jumped down from the train.

I look at the other students who huddle together to keep warm in the setting sun. I notice Natalie right away and I looked around for Snape. I found him talking to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore kept looking at little Natalie and I began to wonder why they wanted her dead. Then I realized what my first dream indicated. She must have witnessed them meddling with the train. They want to silence her permanently.

Now I realize why I had those dreams. They aren't other reality's. There possible futures that came to me in my dream. Premonitions are uncommon even among the wizarding world. I know this is the real world... And I know what's going to happen next. Its happened in each dream I have had. I shiver as I walk away from my stunned friends.

Harry had slapped me across the face to snap me out of my daydream. Only I wasn't daydreaming. I was figuring out my next move. I have to get rid of Snape and Dumbledore. Bumblebore is going to be harder to get rid of but I have to do it. I walk over to the two professors instead of going over to Natalie.

"Excuse me sir but are you Professor Dumbledore?" I ask sweetly.

"Why yes I am. Who are you child?" He asked with that stupid twinkle in his eye.

"I heard that you're a loser and I came to find out myself." I smirk slightly as the twinkle leaves his eye.

"Who would say such a thing?" He asks as gently as he can.

"Everyone." I say simply.

"And I think there right." I add as an after thought.

He then slapped me across the face with everyone watching. I fall to the ground painfully as he takes out his wand. I didn't think he could get so mad over such a little thing. Then I think about the books... He hadn't been evil in them. Maybe he is here?

"Crucio." Was the last thing I heard before I couldn't stand the pain anymore.

I vaguely heard someone jump in front of me. I can still hear the person scream in my head. My body shakes from being under the curse for however long it was. I feel arms pick me up and I feel the person crying.

Guess what! That wasn't the real reality either because I woke up again. This time though the train is still moving. There is no damage. My mind is just playing tricks on me. I get up and look out the window. I try to recall what I had last done. Then I wondered why I had those horrible dreams. I can't take it anymore. I pull Harry up from his slumber and drag him out into the hallway.

"What's the last thing you remember doing?" I ask urgently.

"Eating the stuff from the trolley." He yawned.

"So it hasn't happened yet. Maybe I can prevent it. Harry come on." I then drag him down the hall.

Draco decided to come with us. Finally Harry walked with me. I search each compartment for the little girl named Natalie. I have to save her if it's the last thing I ever do. She was in almost all my dreams and Harry and Draco looking like they had been in a fight also had me thinking something happened. I just never got the chance to ask them before I died in each dream.

I'm so confused about what's going on and yet the dreams are starting to fade. Which means I'm truly awake thing time. As we march down the hallway I finally find Natalie leaving the girl's lavatory.

"Guys I need you to do me a favor. Don't ask questions now but I need one of you to keep an eye on that little girl." I whisper.

"I'll do it." Draco says before leaning against the wall as Harry and I pass by Natalie.

She follows us as we head toward the front of the train. I know were going to get to that bend soon. I have to figure out a way to save the train. I think about each possibility in its whole. What happened in each dream. Which was a clue and which wasn't... We turn a corner and find a man dressed in black with his wand out. He looked just about ready to cast a spell. I disarmed him seconds before he could said anything.

I catch his wand and snap it in half by accident. He lunges at me and I side step him. He trips me which results in me hurting my wrist as I catch myself. Harry manages to knock the professor out and then hurries to my side. I painfully get up and wipe my clothes to get the wrinkles and dirt out. I sigh tiredly as I wonder what's going to happen now. Harry and I tie the man up and shove him into a closet before making our way back to our compartment.

The train jerks suddenly and Harry and I exchange looks. I open the compartment door as a large explosion takes place at the head of the train. Then the train sways dangerously until it finally tips over. Snape had managed to get part of his job done before Harry and I had stopped him. Screams are heard as the train continues to slide until it finally stops.

This time however smoke is in the air and the students aren't hurt at all. There is a safety charm in each compartment and hallway. It makes it so that if the train should come off the tracks then the charm is activated. Snape had just been trying to deactivate the Charms when we had stopped him. The charms create a soft cushion like shield so that if your thrown to the floor or ceiling or whatever, you would land on something soft.

Again we call climb out of the train. No one hurt. A half hour later I manage to get to Natalie and talked to her about what she saw Harry and I do. By then the ministry had sent cars to pick us up and bring us to school. Snape had been killed in the explosion... but his wand proved that he was the one to try and kill everyone. I didn't really snap his wand. I pulled a fake out at the last minute.

So now were on our way to start a very interesting year at Hogwarts. However... I am very concerned with what's going on inside this head of mine. I wonder what will happen next?

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you were able to follow it okay. Why are these dreams important? You shall see in the next chapter. There is a reason why I put them in. Please R&R everyone! Oh and thank you to those who reviewed! Ciao!

_Karone-sakura_


	4. Hogwarts Safe? Part One

_**Hogwarts: Silverstone House

* * *

**_

_Summary: This is the alternate story to The Chronicles of My Life. It will be very different but there will be some similarities.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did though...

* * *

_

**A/N:** This is one of the few chapters that will have multi-character's point of views. Make sure you note whose POV it is. Now I say this is one of the few because yes I know this is a mary-sue but I want you all to see what's going on in the other character's heads. How they have changed and so on so forth. You can only see so much growth from Myeisha's POV. Please R&R. Again I do know that this is a mary-sue. So get over it.

* * *

_What Happened Before:_

_Again we call climb out of the train. No one hurt. A half hour later I manage to get to Natalie and talked to her about what she saw Harry and I do. By then the ministry had sent cars to pick us up and bring us to school. Snape had been killed in the explosion... but his wand proved that he was the one to try and kill everyone. I didn't really snap his wand. I pulled a fake out at the last minute._

_So now were on our way to start a very interesting year at Hogwarts. However... I am very concerned with what's going on inside this head of mine. I wonder what will happen next?

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Hogwarts Safe? Part One

**HARRY**

We got into the ministry cars which had been expanded to seat eight people in the back seat. Myeisha brought a young girl with her. I swear Myeisha acts so much older then she is. Sometimes she acts like an adult... Like she is now. Sometimes she lets herself relax and act like her proper age.

Myeisha introduced the girl as Natalie Chang. She had been the girl that Myeisha had told one of us to protect. I wonder what's so special about this girl. She is a first year like us yet she is different in a way I can't explain.

Myeisha is always bringing together the misfits. The ones who don't belong to anywhere or anyone. She gives us hope but she is just as odd. She never speaks about what happened before her godfather had found her almost beaten to death on a road near where I once lived. Yes she is a very odd character.

Hermione Granger is going on and on about Hogwarts and what she read about it. I'm very tempted to interrupt her by telling her we have all read the same stupid books. Most of us are bookworms. Those who aren't were encouraged to read books. Which so far... the only bookworms in our little group is Hermione, Draco, Myeisha and I. I spoke with Draco earlier about Myeisha's odd behavior. He shrugged it off saying that Myeisha would probably clue us in at a later time. Though she did keep many secrets.

She helped us come out of our shells. She seems to know so much more about us then we know about her. She is a very mysterious person. Keeps so much to herself. Sometimes I think she punishes herself for something. One of these days one of us are going to break down the barriers around her heart. I mean we all took Occlumency so that we can keep her secrets. Well not the new kids but that can soon be changed.

Why doesn't she trust us? Have we not proved we would help her in whatever quest she has given herself? Each one of us had to grow up early in life. So we can survive this world. To find peace... love even. Yet she can't seem to open up. Most of the time she has this mask on. A happy mask but once I saw what was behind that mask. It scared me but now I realize that, that person I saw was and still is the real Myeisha.

Her eyes are those of a hundred year old lady. Her heart so warm its blazes with an internal flame that will never die. The person under that mask... Is a person so filled with pain and she has forced herself to hide. I will seek that person. To relieve someone who has cared for me like no other. I maybe male but I know what that kind of pain feels like. She saved me from it and now I wish to free her.

Draco feels the same way. No matter where she goes or who she meets she always affects someone. She makes them happier... Gives them the attention they deserve. In a room with a million people in it she could make every person feel like they were getting her attention... Hers alone. Like she cares about each person... Like she knows all of them like the back of her hand.

Yes Myeisha is a very special person with so many sides its hard to tell which is which. She fights for her freedom everyday. Some unknown nightmare plagues her each night. Gabe is so worried about her. He has tried to get past that mask as well. The others will soon realize... Myeisha is not this happy carefree person. She wants to be set free like everyone else. They will soon realize that this world is not all its cracked up to be.

Hermione will have the hardest time. Her being a muggle born and all. Not like anyone in our group cares that she is. She is the cleverest witch I have ever met. Well besides Myeisha. Myeisha has her own weak points as well. You just can't see them as well. She covers them up but no one looks for it either. They see her shining face and just think about how happy she is. There just stupid idiots for believing something so stupid.

Someone waved a hand in front of my face. Myeisha had ended up sitting next to me and the window. Draco on the other side of me. He was the one waving his hand in front of my face. I look at my now numb arm to find that Myeisha had fallen asleep on my arm. I sigh as I notice she is having another of her dreams. No one knows what there about but its something terrible you can be sure of that.

"Maybe you should wake her Harry." Draco whispered.

On the other side of Draco is Natalie and in front of us is (in this order too) Neville, Hermione, Fred and George. They are facing us and they were talking to Natalie. She is a shy child but she is warming up to us. At the moment she was telling us about what Snape did.

I don't know why Fred and George decided to come with us. Especially since they have there own friends. Maybe they wanted to protect us? Or there wasn't room in there friends car? Who knows but they were telling us stories about pranks they did to Ron when he was growing up. That is until Natalie started talking about what happened that is.

"You think I should?" I ask.

"Well yeah... She's been shaking a lot and its getting worse. Soon she'll wake up screaming... Get embarrassed and won't speak to anyone for the rest of the trip." Draco said knowingly.

"If she hurts me I blame you." I retort before turning back to my distressed friend.

"Myeisha... Myeisha! Its okay... Wake up." I said in a soothing manner.

She grumbled something unintelligent before her eyes finally opened. She looked scared for a moment but then finally released my arm. She sat up and looked out the window with blank eyes.

"What was it about?" I ask gently.

"Death... Destruction." She whispered.

"The future?" I ask while turning to give Draco a look of surprise.

"Yes and no. It's the near future. Something is going to happen to Hogwarts and its going to be Dumbledore's fault." Her blank eyes blinked and then she turned away again falling silent once more.

It was the first time she told us anything about her dreams. Though she didn't seem completely with it when she said it. Yet so far her feelings have come true. I remember one night over the summer she said something about a train crash that was going to happen in the near future. She said that many died in this vision of hers. A feeling she called it. She said we had to prepare for it. After that she never spoke a word about her visions or dreams or whatever.

The fact she said something now meant it is something we have to know. Something is going to happen and we need to prepare for it. Now most of us have already started our training with Gabe. Now we have to get out new friends in shape. That is if we're all in the same house.

Myeisha had once said that something weird is going to happen at the start of term. She never told us what but I think it involves the houses of Hogwarts. She gave me a book marked to a page about a long forgotten house called Silverstone. She said that once the heir stepped inside Hogwarts even the foundations will change. That all will be made well in the school. The feuds between houses destroyed and all evil will be booted off the school grounds. It's an amazing story really. How she knew it I'm not sure. Guess I'll have to find out eh?

We finally made it to the school's large gate. Draco shifted beside me as Natalie let out a cheerful cry which brought Myeisha back down to earth. She let out a small sigh and then a happy smile appeared on her face. Though it didn't quite reach her eyes. I look at her once more as the others get out. For a brief second I saw pure sorrow behind her mask. She had let it slip for but a second... for me.

**DRACO**

I can tell Harry is worried about Myeisha. She has been acting weird ever since the incident on the train. We're going to have to talk about it later. Pry the answers from her if we must. This is something that can't be ignored... not this time.

Many people could have died from this accident. She kept her knowledge from us. For all we know we could have been killed because of her. Harry would never think of Myeisha this way. Though Myeisha is a good person... She's hiding too much from us. She seems to know about each of our pasts but we know nothing about hers. For one its not fair... Number two we all just want to help her. Maybe talking about whatever happened to her will help.

Any ways we got out of the car and I decide to play the gentlemen. A large man calls for the first years so I gently grab Natalie's and Hermione's arms in a friendly gesture. They giggle as I lead them over to the man. I take note that Harry stays back with Myeisha and Neville. So that's how its going to be eh? They must want me to protect the girls. Myeisha is in no condition to fight so I guess Harry decided he could take care of Neville and Myeisha. Fine by me.

It just means I get to hang out with the girls. Harry always said I'm a lady's man. Guess its true then. We climb in some boats on the edge of the lake. Once everyone was seated the boats began to move on there own. I laugh as Hermione squeaks and Natalie gives a squeal of joy. Must be a water person.

I look over at Neville and start laughing. He looks a bit green in the face. Harry is looking all around and Myeisha... Well she is just staring straight ahead. Not looking around... I swear she is the weirdest person I have ever met and lets say I have met many weird people. Her eyes are half closed. So I guess she's just really tired and doesn't care about what's going on around her but she had just slept so much! Maybe its because of those nightmares that she is so tired.

Something else we will need to talk about. After awhile the big guy named Hagrid pointed out the castle. Many oh's and aw's went around as each first year looked up at the castle. Even Myeisha looked up but it seemed to make her more upset. She began to fidget in her seat which Harry noticed right away. What is her problem?

**MYEISHA**

I know the others are worried... but when they see what I'm about to do they will understand... I hope. My task is a hard one. It will require a lot of magic which I don't seem to have at the moment. I may have to borrow from Hogwarts.

Changing the lives of all these people... They are not the same people I read about in those books. Have I really made that much of a difference? Or is this there true selves? The author of the series could have made up each person's role. Who knows.

I look up at the castle and notice it starting to change already. I can feel the panic rising as I try to keep my composure. Wouldn't want anyone to think me weird or anything. That's funny really because everyone thinks I'm weird. Even my own friends do.

We finally dock and start walking toward a cave to the side of the beach. Harry and I are at the front when a stern looking woman appeared. I bowed my head in respect as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Welcome first years. I am Professor McGonagall. When we enter the Great Hall you will go to the front and wait to be sorted. Now take a moment to straighten your selves up. I will be back in a minute." The teacher said before walking away.

"Well... well... well... I heard you caused the train to leave the track." Weasley stepped forward out of the small mass of first year students.

"Well... well... well... If it isn't the little weakling who likes to hide behind others instead of fighting." I smirk slightly as his ears turned red.

At that point the Professor came back and we are let in. I walk to the front of the room without looking around. Harry and Draco it my side to protect me. I gather all the magic I can from my core without passing out. Just enough so I can make it through the night. I then started to call upon Hogwarts core. It immediately filled my being and yet it showed no physical signs... You can't even sense the magic flowing into my veins.

We stop just in front of the teachers table. I look up at Dumbledore seeing him smile with happiness. I search deeper into his eyes and I find malice. I shake my head as he tries to enter my mind. I force him out before turning to look at Professor McGonagall who is bringing the sorting hat on a stool. She sets it down in front of everyone where it looks around at all the students.

As it opens its mouth to sing it happens to look my way and freezes. It bows its brim and again opened its mouth to sing a different song but froze waiting for me to start my part.

_/In legends of old._

_There were only four._

_But all were deceived._

_For there is one more._

_Who founded all of Hogwarts._

_She left four people..._

_To take care of her house._

_While she journeyed._

_Far and wide._

_When she came back..._

_She almost died._

_She sealed her soul..._

_In her beloved school._

_Waiting for her heir to come._

_Then peace shall reign..._

_Over all the earth._

_With her leadership evil shall fail._

_For another world she had been./_

I started my part with the sorting hat accompanying quietly but here's the catch... To all others it was in a different language. Elvish really is my native tongue though I didn't know it was until I met Gabe. My mom was elvish and my dad was angelic but they both are part human as well. One third I think. So I'm one third human, one third angelic, and one third elvish.

_/So shall she rise again the ancient house._

_Where all are equal._

_Gryffindor and Slytherin,_

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw._

_They each have each characteristic._

_Brave Gryffindor._

_Ambitious Slytherin._

_Loyal Hufflepuff._

_And intelligent Ravenclaw._

_With all inside them they shall lead._

_So come up and try me on._

_For I shall see where you belong./_

The sorting hat sang in English accompanied by me. A switch in roles really. After we finished the last note the whole school began to shake violently. A silver table rose from the middle of the floor as the room expands to hold another table. Instead of long benches like the other tables, chairs formed and on the top of each chair held a name in elvish. Then with a bright light students disappeared and reappeared at this table.

The names of each student changed into the English form. Many blinked in shock as six students sat there smirking at Dumbledore.

_Fred Weasley,_

_George Weasley,_

_Cho Chang,_

_Cedric Diggory,_

_Jake Firestone,_

_and Adrianna Dolphin,_

_Are hereby members of the Silverstone house. There Head of House is Gabriel Shepherd. So says Hogwarts._

A female voice rang from the walls. Dumbledore sat there stupidly as the event unfolded. Professor McGonagall started reading the names and who would be first? Me!

"Snow, Myeisha." Her stern voice rang throughout the room.

"Welcome my lady. When shall we kick the traitor out?" The hat asked as soon as I placed it on my head.

"As soon as your done sorting. I don't have much magic to waste on him though." I answer.

"Very well then. I will get Alexandra to help. All is falling into place. Now before I announce what house your in I have a present for you from past heirs." The hat continued.

Memories started to fill my head. I smile at what they contain. I now have the memories of how to fight... memories to help my academics training... memories on all potions past and present... and the memories of the last two heirs. Though I am the one real heir there were those who had to pave the way.

"Thank you sir." I whisper.

"Your welcome child... My lady do be careful and don't forget me." The hat said before shouting, _"SILVERSTONE! This girl is its heir after all."_

Silence filled the room as I take my seat where my name is. I fell bored after that though. Whenever it came to the name of a friend I would look up. Dumbledore sat there infuriated while trying to keep a smile on his face. I tried hard not to laugh.

_"Granger, Hermione." "Silverstone!"_

Blazing eyes from the Professor are directed at me.

_"Potter, Harry." Silverstone!"_

He looked about ready to jump up and scream at me.

_"Longbottom, Neville." "Silverstone!"_

Bumblebore was losing to his anger which is directed only at me.

_"Bones, Susan." "Silverstone!"_

A look of confusion flashed in his eyes as he looks at the girl.

_"Boot, Terry." "Silverstone!"_

More confusion flashes through his eyes as he looks at the boy.

_"Shepherd, Draco." "Silverstone!"_

Back to anger.

_"Chang, Natalie." "Silverstone!"_

Again with the confusion.

Dumbledore though loses the confusion as his anger boils to the surface. He looks down at our table with anger and hatred. Yet he still had that stupid smile on his face. I can tell no one else can see the anger besides my house mates.

"Dig in!" The professor said after giving a short speech about where we can't go and junk.

My friends looked at me in understanding as they ate. They finally realize what's been bothering me. Alexandra has been feeding me more magic as I sit there eating. Knowing what I'm about to do is dangerous. I know the others will stand by me. Including the older kids.

"Its time for us to tuck in. If the Silverstone house would remain behind. I wish to speak to them." Dumbledore smiled.

"Freeze." I say in a deadly tone as everyone gets up to go.

"What are you talking about Ms. Snow. They don't need to be here for our discussion about where you will be rooming." Dumbledore has that stupid twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone looks at me and then at Dumbledore as I glare up at him. My friends and I stand up as one. All of them get up including the older kids.

"What I need to say they can hear." I growl.

"Very well." He mutters.

Everyone sits back down but my group who form a circle around me. I call on my magic and let it flow through me. I grab my wand from its holster on my right hip.

"You are no longer headmaster of this school Dumbledore. Hogwarts has put up with you long enough." I nearly shout.

"You have no authority to kick me out." He screams.

"That's where your wrong. As soon as I entered this school has belonged to me. As its only heir all of this property is mine. Which means your mine and I don't think you should be headmaster. You are a evil being who should not live but that is not my decision. So... you will leave or I shall have Hogwarts kill you." I shout.

"Hogwarts can't kill anyone nor can you prove that this land is yours." Dumbledore shouts back.

"So you defy me?" I ask instead of answering.

"Yes." And with that the room got dark and the walls began to glow an eery blue color.

A figure emerged from a wall to the far side. A young woman came forward as a ghost. Alexandra Silverstone...

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hope you all liked the chapter. Yes I left a bit of a cliff hanger. Gotta love em lol. I hope that all of you can see how much each character has changed. Pleas R&R. I love to hear from people but I don't tolerate flames. This is a Mary-Sue story so deal with it. 

_Karone-Sakura_


End file.
